


Welcome To Hell

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [31]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Afterlife, Biting, Demon, F/M, Fantasy, Fdom, Hell, Mentions of Girlcock, Mentions of Rape, Old script, Queen of Demons, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Rough Sex, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You died and you wake up in hell. A creature that calls herself "the queen of all demons" enslaves you and forces you to fuck.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 4





	Welcome To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Please note that this script is old, about when I was just starting to write scripts so it's possible it's more messier than my most recent ones.

Human?

Human wake up!

That's right, open those eyes for me... your sleeping time is over...

[laugh] Oh if only you could see how stupid you look right now...

[laugh]

Come on, you're not gonna say anything?

[trying to mimic] "Oh my god where am I? What happened? Who are you!?"

[laugh]

Humen are such a pathetic race.

Come here little human.

[laugh] Look at you...

I just grabbed you by your throat with only one hand and it's already too much for you to handle...

So weak...

But that's what makes you fun to play with.

Plus you are rather cute you know...

[laugh]

I don't know what it is but...

I must admit, I kinda like you...

Maybe you deserve a little bit of explanation, just for being so quiet...

See... you're in hell, my dear.

You died and I guess you wasn't exactly the best person to touch your disgusting planet.

I'm curious... what have you done?

Did you kill someone?

mmm or maybe... you raped someone?

No? Come on... you must be here for a reason...

Good people aren't just falling to this place by accident...

Fine, I will let you slide for now... 

We will definitely get back to this later though.

But for now, I bet you want to know who am I, right?

The devil? Really? Am I that scary?

[laugh]

Oh it's actually a compliment to me...

But no, I am not the devil himself.

Don't think I'm not powerful though.

I'm devil's favorite daughter.

I'm the most powerful demon in hell.

I'm the queen of all other demons that live here.

They do whatever I say and give me whatever I want and whenever I want.

[laugh] Do you hear those screams?

Some human girl is getting roughly gangbanged by like 20 demons right now.

I bet every hole of hers hurt so good...

[laugh] That's right, I don't give a shit.

I get off watching sluts getting raped in their cells all the time...

Sometimes I even join and make them take my demon dick all the way in their ass.

And I pound that ass nice and hard... fast and rough... until the bitch pass out...

And then I wake her up for a throat fuck... and I keep playing with her until I get bored.

[laugh] I bet you've never seen such an evil creature like myself huh?

I bet you even feel bad for them... 

Phew humen are pathetic.

But don't worry, these bitches aren't innocent or anything like that and I ensure you, they totally deserve that treatment.

You still think it's wrong huh?

Whatever, that's your problem.

But if I were you, I'd be more worried about yourself right now.

[laugh] You didn't think I was just going to say hi and tell you all this for no reason, did you?

Aren't you a little surprised that a devil's daughter herself, queen of all demons wastes her time on such a pathetic creature like yourself?

The only reason I'm even keeping you here with me is because, like I said, I found you very cute and special.

As soon as I saw you, I knew you'd be a perfect toy for me.

You belong to me now, for a whole eternity.

No one else can touch you unless I allow it.

You're going to worship me and do whatever I say.

Got it?

[laugh] Shut up, I know you aren't ready.

You have no idea what I'm going to do to you...

Do you know what's my favorite thing to do?

Scaring little cuties like you... making their hearts pound super fast... I love that sound.

I know all of your fears...

I will make you hate me and love me at the same time...

We're going to have such a great time together [laugh]

But fuck all that for now.

I want you to get the fuck up and kiss my tail but watch out, it's very sensitive.

Yes, you heard it right.

Come on, do it!

What, are you scared to come closer?

Good. You should be.

But if you don't do what I told you to do then you will regret it.

Trust me, you don't want to make me mad.

So you better move faster.

Good pet.

Kiss it again.

Good boy...

Now...

[laugh] I got you.

Try all you want, you're not going anywhere. My arms are too strong.

mmm what a pleasant scent you got...

And your heart beats so fast...

Music to my ears...

[whispering] You know what I want to do now?

[whispering] First I'm going to jump on top of you and ride you...

[whispering] I also like to bite and scratch so you better prepare yourself for lots of pain...

[whispering] Oh it's going to hurt so good... you will like it, trust me.

[whispering] After I cum enough times with my pussy, I'm going to rape your ass with my big demon dick.

[laugh]

[whispering] I'm going to stretch you so good... I bet you're gonna cry and beg me to stop like a little bitch...

[whispering] I will just fuck you harder and harder until I cum inside of you...

[whispering] And then I'll keep going and going and going and going...

[whispering] Maybe if you're good and take it all like a good boy, I will order my succubus daughters to please you as a reward.

[whispering] They will massage you, remove all the pain and give you their holes.

[whispering] Sounds good right?

[whispering[ But before that...

Get down on the floor.

[finger snap]

Oops sorry, not sorry. [laugh]

You don't need any clothes in here.

From now on, the only time your dick is hidden is when it's deep in my pussy.

[laugh] You're so fucking scared, I see it in your eyes...

But you can't deny that I'm the most beautiful creature you've ever seen in your pathetic life.

Look how hard your dick is getting, you're obviously aroused.

I bet you can't wait to see my titties bounce infront of your cute face...

But you're also scared as fuck because you look at these... sharp teeth of mine and you know they can break your skin sooo easily.

You also feel weak, you're scared to look into my eyes directly, you're scared to be inside of me while I'm on top of you...

My amazing figure makes you shy...

Awe... my poor little human...

I don't want to wait any longer, I'm gonna ride you right now.

You fucking lay still, don't you fucking dare to move!

[sex sounds, moaning]

[laugh] You think this is fast pace? Watch this!

[hard riding and moaning]

I wonder how your blood tastes like

[long bite and sucking]

[laugh] Shut up!

It's supposed to hurt, stupid

[continue riding and moaning]

Look at me, I want you to look into my eyes

[moan] I'm about to cum...

[continue riding and moans, soon reach orgasm]

[laugh] That was a nice little release.

Now it's your turn.

I will let you cum in my mouth, come on.

[fast sucking for like 30 seconds maybe]

[stop and gulping sound]

mmm your cum tastes nice.

Not the best I've ever had but it's good. Very good.

Okay, come on. Time for round 2.

I want YOU to do me now, doggy style.

And you better do a good job.

Or else I will use my dick and show you how to do it.

[laugh]


End file.
